Scotty
by rage-witch900
Summary: Scotty had a hurtful past and a difficult future. as leader of Queens she has to ask for help and finds love on the way SpotOC JackOC
1. Scotty

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney except for Scotty, Mouse, Ivy, Flag, Buttons, Soot, Mick and Joe. I wish I owned Spot but I guess writing about him is the next best thing.  
  
CARRYING THE BANNER!!!!!!!!  
  
Scotty was the leader for the Queens newsies. She was seventeen and a force to be reckoned with. There were five girls under her, not the biggest bunch of newsies ever but one of the best. There was not a day when one of the girls came back with papes left.  
Ivy was her second in charge, she was a tough girl but no one was tougher then Scotty. Scotty was a Scottish born lass who immigrated with her little brother three years ago.  
Buttons was sixteen and the sweetest of the girls, great in a fight but an even better caregiver.  
Soot had family but had run away from them when she was thirteen. She was fifteen now and the youngest of the girls. She was shy but fiercely loyal.  
Mouse was the girl of the group; there was not a guy in all of New York that could resist her when she turned her charm on.  
Last but not least was Flag; she was the bookish girl, preferred reading to hanging out with everyone. She was a very enclosed person; the only one she ever opened up to was Scotty.  
  
"Papes, heah, get yore papes!" Scotty called, "Giant crocodile lives in sewers!"  
"That's a good one, what page?" Buttons laughed. Scotty shrugged. The two girls walked in silence up to the division line between their turf and the Manhattan newsies, when Ivy came running up, "Did you hear, Harlem trashed Manhattan turf last night!"  
Buttons gasped, "What? Oh my god, do you think Davy's ok?" she looked imploringly to Scotty.  
"Not shore lass, we 'ave ta see for ourselves after we sell our papes." She sighed at Button's crestfallen expression. "We need ta eat."  
  
It was midday when the three newsies crossed the line into the Cowboy's turf. They headed straight to the lodging house, Scotty and Buttons bringing up the front while Mouse hung back bringing up the rear. When they reached the lodgings house they were shocked to see it trashed with windows broken and trash strewn everywhere.  
Buttons gasped as she saw Davy and a few other newsies talking outside. Davy looked up and a relieved expression crossed his face as he caught his girlfriend in his arms. "I'm glad you are ok." She cried.  
Davy smiled, and nodded to Scotty. "Jack's inside." Scotty grabbed onto mouse who was happily flirting with Kid Blink and dragged her inside.  
  
Jack was inside talking to Crutchy and Spot. Scotty's nostrils flared at the handsome young Brooklyn newsie. He and Scotty had never gotten along, their difference of opinion on being leaders made it hard for them to be around each other.  
Spot glared up at the two girls, "Lookie here of it ain't little miss Scotty."  
Jack ignored his friend, "Is Flag here wit youse?"  
Scotty lifted an eyebrow, "No, she's back in Queens with the rest of the girls. Why?" Jack blushed, "No reason."  
Mouse eyed Jack, "Liar." Jack narrowed his eyes. "Spot and ise was just talking and we wants youse to know that we figure Harlem's not done. They wants dis turf as well as yours so we best get together to stop em."  
  
Scotty ran a hand through her thick red curls, "We?"  
"Yeah, -" but Jack was cut off when Soot ran into the building in tears, Buttons and Davy trailing behind her. She saw Scotty and threw herself into her arms, "Mick, it was.he came. Ivy and Flag." she broke down crying. "Said you have to come.. hurt them.." Scotty shoved Soot into Mouse's arms and took off.  
She heard Jack fly after her spouting orders for some guys to follow but she never slowed down.  
It took ten minutes to get there. She sprinted up the stairs to their rooms. She saw Ivy lying on the bed. "Ivy, lass, tell me what happened!"  
Ivy turned over to look at her, her right was swollen and she had bruises all over her face. "They took her Scotty. Said it was personal. Said to meet em at central park tonight."  
Jack crashed into his room. Scotty turned to him tears in her eyes, "They took her."  
"No!" 


	2. Harlem

Disclaimer: No Newsies belong to me except for the ones mentioned previously in the 1st chapter. I LOVE SPOT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Spot was waiting downstairs for Jack. He had never really liked Queens; maybe cause Scotty was always here. There was just something about that girl that grated him the wrong way.  
Kid Blink, Boots, Mush and Davy were all pacing around downstairs. Buttons was rocking in a chair holding sobbing Soot. Spot turned his head when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Jack came down followed by a grim faced Scotty.  
"Well?" Mush asked.  
Scotty ignored him, "Buttons be a lass and fetch the doctah."  
Mouse was sitting on the sofa next to Spot. She cringed. "Why did Harlem do this Scotty?"  
"'E wanted payback on me Mouse. Tis me own fault Flag be gone."  
Mouse hung her head. "Scotty"  
Scotty glared at her. "No. Tis me own problem, not yours. You have no blame in this." She straightened her stance to the rest of the newsies. "I'd be obliged ifin ye blokes elp get Flag back."  
  
"O' course wese'll help youse guys." Jack growled. Scotty nodded, "Thanks you."  
  
Davy wrinkled his head in thought, "I think that Harlem soaked our place cause he knew that you would come see. That way he'd have a way to get to you guys. But what I don't get is why."  
Spot watched the emotions play on Scotty's face, only there were none. She was completely stoic faced.  
Scotty gave a small glance out of the corner of her eye to Mouse. "Aye can't tell ye that laddie. Aye can tell ye that twas a while ago and Mick was angry. Aye did something he didna like. Aye took somethin from him. Somethin he wanted real bad."  
  
A/N: Ok, Ok, I know it was a real short chapter, get over it. It will be worth it, I know it. At least I hope so. 


	3. Where be Flag

Disclaimer: I own only my newsies. Have I mentioned how much I love Spots eyes? I Do.  
  
It was sunset when Scotty, Jack and Spot all set out to Central Park. The rest of jack's newsies would be following at a slower pace.  
Scotty looked at the trees that dotted the grounds, where was that bastard.  
"Ise sees youse finallys comes Doll face."  
  
Scotty tensed, "Where be Flag you bloody fag?"  
Mick stepped out of the shadows and laughed. He clicked his fingers and two goons dragged out a limp Flag. They dropped her on the ground. Flag opened her eyes and groaned. Jack's heart flipped over in his chest but he held his ground.  
Scotty however ran forward to her friend. "Flag lass, ay'm so sorry." Flag gave her half a smile.  
Spot jumped forward when Mick grabbed Scotty's arm yanking her too him.  
"You tell Mouse that until she comes back to me, I'll have her leader here."  
Spot sneered, "Don't be to sure of that." Suddenly they were surrounded by newsies. Scotty chose that time to knee him in the groin. Mick screamed and ran off.  
  
Jack ran to where Flag lay, "Youse ok?"  
Flag blushed and nodded. Jack picked her up and walked back to the lodging house.  
  
That night all the newsies could talk about was what Mick had meant. They were all tempted to talk to Mouse about it but after receiving a glare from Scotty they refrained.  
Jack, Ivy, Spot and Scotty sat around Flag's bed. "I wasn't paying attention Scotty. They came out of nowhere."  
"'Tis not your fault. It be me own. Aye should have kenned that Mick wouldna let it go."  
Spot turned his blue eyes imploringly at Scotty, "Wouldn't let what go?"  
  
Ignoring him, Scotty clutched Flag's hand. Flag was her favorite of the girls, a sister to her really. Scotty ducked her head. Taking a seep breath she looked into Spot's eyes for the first time since they brought Flag back.  
What he saw there was guilt and pain and anger. Spot was stunned, he had always heard how tough Scotty was, never showing emotion but here she was. It was strange.  
"Jack, be good bloke and carry Flag downstairs. We need ta talk to Mouse." 


	4. I killed Joe

Disclaimer: I don't own Spot. Or Jack. Too bad for me.  
  
Once all the newsies were downstairs, with Mouse sitting on a chair between Buttons and Soot. Scotty stood in the middle of the room.  
She felt so damn guilty. She should have taken better precautions, like they did when Mouse first was brought back, but they had been fooled into thinking that it was over.  
She glimpsed over at Jack who had Flag cocooned in his arms, and her head dropped for a moment.  
"Aye cant tell ye all of the story. It aint being mine te tell. And truthfully aye only part of it. But aye'll let ye in on what aye ken.  
"T'was less then a year ago, aye'd just becomes leader, here. When this young thin' be running into me lodging house cryin' 'er eyes out. 'Orrible lookin' 'thin all bloody n bruised. So aye kept er ere.  
"Coupla weeks late'a when er bruises finally faded an aye realized who she was. Said she 'ad been in arlem, an needed alp gettin' away. So aye said she could stay 'ere. All o lassies agreed wit me.  
"We took precautions, aye, none o us were allowed out of either ere or Manhattan territory Jack. Nay one a us was ta go w'out a partner anywhere. Aye kenned Mick wouldna come on Queens's turf. It elped that he didna like me, aye'd been apart o the arlem newsies afore aye made it te Queens. Aye killed Mick's brother Joe, and went after Mick, I kenned he wouldna wanta try it again."  
Spot's eyes widened, she was the girl who had almost killed Mick? It couldn't be, everyone said that she had been wild and crazy and had left the state. As if hearing his thoughts she gave an evil smile, "Aye changed me name when aye came here, me name ad been Scabber on account o me scabbard I carried around. But aye wasna crazy, aye ad me reasons for doing what aye did."  
Scotty then glared at every newsie in the room, "So I want all o ye blokes te listen up, whateva Mick said about Mouse, it be na true, e only wants revenge on me." "No."  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know short chapter. Bt this next part is pretty good if I do say so myself. So read em and weep. 


End file.
